


Ciel

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: (Request Fic) Ky never thought he'd see the day where he and Dizzy could finally be married
Relationships: Dizzy/Ky Kiske
Kudos: 18





	Ciel

Ky Kiske was not used to the concept of breaking down under stress. It seemed ironic, then, that it had only decided to crop up now. Leading an army? Difficult, but ultimately doable. Fighting off Justice? Sure. Marriage? He was half-convinced that if he didn’t faint, that he was going to throw up on his own suit.

“Your majesty? Is everything alright?”

He sat back up in his chair, facing forward to try and make it easier for the man by his side. A bit more powder was brushed on a moment later. Ky didn’t especially like wearing a lot of makeup, but it was guaranteed that people were going to be taking a lot of photos for the papers, so he wanted to be prepared.

“…Just a little tense, is all.” He eventually replied. 

The cosmetician nodded politely. After a little more brushing, he set down the compact, powder leaving pale marks on his dark skin. “Heh. Well, if I may, sir, I can say that it isn’t especially out of the ordinary to be a little nervous. It’s a special occasion!”

Ky gave him a shaky smile. “I suppose you’re right. I just never realized the idea of getting married would feel so daunting. I mean, I love her, more than anything in the world, I just…”

The man laughed. “It’s alright, I understand. I mean, I tripped on my own shoelaces halfway down the aisle when I got married. Husband still won’t let me live it down!”

That finally got Ky to laugh, too. He brushed the bangs out of his eyes again (goodness, did he really need to cut his hair again already?) and stood up to smooth out the front of his uniform. It had been a while since he’d worn the thing, he was honestly surprised that it still fit him. But it seemed appropriate. From what he’d heard, most Holy Order vets got married in their uniforms…though the irony of wearing it while he was wed to Justice’s daughter didn’t elude him. 

He took a deep breath, looking himself over in the mirror for what had to be the millionth time. “What do you think? Do I look alright?”

“Positively stunning, your majesty. She’s going to love it.”

Ky tried to let his stiff shoulders loosen. He gave the other man a grateful smile. “Thank you, Anthony. Sorry about…all the rambling. And I appreciate you being willing to do this.”

“Of course! It’s an honor to be able to do work for a wedding of this caliber! Now go on, enjoy your big day!”

The long hallway leading out to the castle courtyard felt like a big blur. The castle servants had managed to already shoo away most of the reporters and photographers, but a few especially stubborn ones tried to interrupt him for questions or a quick photo. Ky kept his posture straight and simply continued to walk.

“Finally decided to show up, eh? Wondered if you were gonna be late to your own wedding.”

He blinked, trying to process the words and the sight before him. When his brain finally decided to work properly, Ky found himself smirking.

“I’m surprised Dizzy managed to talk you into the suit.”

Sol grumbled something under his breath, tugging on the collar. “‘m a shitty enough parent, figured I could at least be assed to look nice if I’m walking my own damn kid down the aisle.”

“Real generous of you, Freddie.” Before Ky could say anything, Aria stepped up to talk. From the looks of things, she, along with everyone else, were all dressed up and ready to go. “What’s next, actually saying ‘thank you’ to people?”

“Miss Hale.” The king smiled at her. “It’s wonderful to see you.”

“Well, sounds like we’re gonna be seeing each other a lot more, since we’re going to become family.” Aria gave him a quick look over. “You almost ready to go, Kiske?”

Ky dusted himself once more and tried to force himself not to fidget with his buttons. “Y-yes, I suppose now’s a good time.” He took a deep breath. “Let’s go.”

Everyone in the courtyard turned to look as Aria pushed the door open. The camera flashes followed just as quickly. He couldn’t see Aria’s expression as she walked in front of him, but her shoulders were stiff with confidence. Ky recalled the steps they’d taken during the practice walk, leaving plenty of space between the two of them but still walking briskly. 

To try and take his mind off of the paparazzi trying to catch every inch of him, Ky sent little glances into the audience, taking note of all the familiar faces. For a royal wedding, it was a rather small ceremony. There were too many concerns about things going wrong if it was a public affair, so they decided to keep things quiet, inviting close friends and family and nothing more.

It was strange to see Testament in a tuxedo, though he looked equally uncomfortable in it. Johnny had an arm draped around his shoulder, and the pirate seemed far more comfortable wearing something formal, though he seemed intent not to pass up an opportunity to show himself off, with his top buttons undone to show off a hint of his upper body. The Jellyfish girls were barely still in their seats, either climbing over each other to look at him or goofing around with each other. They made for an odd and rowdy bunch, but Ky was glad that they’d come all the same. They were practically family.

The priest was waiting for him at the altar. Aria took her seat, and Ky found a place to stand. He bounced a little on his heels, glancing across the chairs and the pillars decorated with ribbons and flowers. For now, all he had to do was wait.

Wedding or not, they had tried not to go too over-the-top (To Elphelt’s dismay). Aria had been willing to join in as the bride’s mother, but there were no bridesmaids or groomsmen. Besides, it had been difficult enough planning everything, worrying about a dozen extra people in the procession would have just been too complicated. That was something else that Elphelt had been disappointed by, but she had accepted that she would be able to make her own choices when she got married, and it could be as fancy as she wanted. 

Ky turned his head at the sound of the door creaking open again. Ah, speak of the devil.

Elphelt bounded down the aisle, looking like she was having the time of her life. She’d swapped out her white dress, but the new one was still exceptionally frilly and fancy, fluffing up with every hop and handful of rose petals. The sheer joy in her smile made the king perk up and smile brighter.

Sin followed behind her, close enough that a few scattered petals managed to catch in his hair. He was somehow smiling even brighter than all of them. It was even stranger to see Sin in a suit, but his son looked like he was trying his hardest to do a good job, walking briskly while he very carefully carried the wedding rings. 

How had he grown up so fast? Ky was sure he’d wonder that even if Sin aged like a human child. He’d not only grown in size, but he understood the world so much more deeply now, while also remaining a kindly soul. Ky was proud of the fine young man he’d become.

The opening keys to the bridal chorus rang out, and his attention was pulled towards the entrance once more. Ky felt the breath leave his lungs and all other thoughts flee from his mind. Dizzy stood at the beginning of the aisle, clad in a beautiful white suit. She tucked a loose thread of blue hair back behind her ear as Sol held her by the other arm and began leading her down the path. 

He could already hear the ‘henpecked husband’ comments that people would be making, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. The suit accentuated her figure perfectly. Dizzy was a vision, a goddess, and a million other words that he couldn’t even find at the moment. It seemed everyone else agreed. Aside from the organ, there was no noise to be heard. No conversation, no tapping feet, even the birds seemed to have gone quiet at the sight of her.

The heat rose in his cheeks as she grew closer. Ky did his best to remain cool and composed as Dizzy approached the altar and stood across from him, but not without giving Sol a thankful smile. 

Briefly glancing at the two of them for confirmation, the priest opened his book and began to speak. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

It felt so strange that they were even there. They had been in love for years, but the laws and regulations regarding Gears had lead him to wonder if a legal partnership would ever be possible. Ky still loved her, legally married or not, and at the end of the day that was worth more than an extra line on a legal document. He never thought he’d see the day where the two of them could stand up at the altar.

He felt cool metal settle in his palm. Ky reached out for his wife’s hand, gingerly sliding on the ring. “I, Ky Kiske, give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and commitment to you.”

In turn, he let Dizzy take his hand and put on his ring. Their fingers laced together. Dizzy’s hands were warm and soft, just like the rest of her.

The priest nodded proudly. “By the power vested in me by the Kingdom of Illyria, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Ky could hear the sound of voices cheering and shutters snapping as he leaned in closer to his wife. The whole courtyard was alive with noise. 

But Ky didn’t care. In that moment, there was nothing else in the world but her.


End file.
